


Click

by shirasade



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Right from the start, they just clicked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Click

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, when was the last time I wrote a proper 100-word drabble? This one just wanted out.

Right from the start, they just clicked. It’s not something they talk about, but both of them are all too aware that the other feels it, too, this rare bond that connects them. It’s the kind of connection that makes working together easy, helps them cope with all the darkness they both see every day. And if he wasn’t married, it’d be the kind of connection that could get them into a lot of trouble. This is something else they both know and never talk about. But he _is_ married - and so they’re in a whole different kind of trouble.


End file.
